Weir and Wings
by SpiralNinja05
Summary: The Flock stumble upon the Sanctuary in Trinity, Ohio only to be claimed to be one of the Weirland. With the war coming will the Flock help or leave? Occurs between the Wizard and Dragon Heir and Max and Fang.


**Switch here with my first crossover. I thought I would try it. So this is an Heir Series by Cinda Williams Chima and Maximum Ride by James Patterson. I haven't seen many Heir fanfics so I thought I would try. I hope you all enjoy.**

**This characters do not belong to me.**

Seph POV

Ever since the Second Sister incident there have been more and more weirling's coming into the sanctuary. Not that I don't blame them with the war against the Rose's and Raven's Ghyll. Where else would they go without being asked to take sides? I mean I was almost forced to take Leicester's side back at the Haven's, but that's over now.

I mean, after all that I finally found my parents. Hastings and Aunt Linda, I'm still getting used to calling them mom and dad. I think they're still getting used to living with each other, there's still a bit of arguing, disagreeing and what not going on between them. Though, they seemed to stop that ever since we went back to Second Sister. I pretty much passed out when we went back and haven't been feeling well since. Yeah I've been stuck in bed ever since feeling like crud every day.

"Seph?" I looked towards my bedroom door to where Aun- I mean to where my mom was standing.

"Yeah mom?" She walked over and placed a tray on the nightstand by my bed. There was some toast and scrambled eggs on it, plus a milkshake which she claims would make me feel better. She placed her hand on my forehead, she had a concerned look on her face.

"How you feeling?"

"Better I guess…I still feel weak but I think it's better than yesterday."

"Well that's good. Now try to eat something, you won't get better if you starve yourself." I gave off a small smile as I sat up, very slowly might I add.

"All right. I'll try."

"Good. Your father said that once you're better that he and Nick will show you how to watch the barrier." I looked up at my mom, almost spilling food out of my mouth.

"Really? They'll show me how to work the barrier?" My mom held up one finger, stopping me from saying anymore.

"Only when you're better. Now eat and get some rest." I nodded as she left the room. It's hard to eat when you're sick, you're stomach can't take anything. So I ate as much as my stomach would allow which was about a quarter of a piece of toast, a few bites of the eggs and none of the milkshake. I don't know how my mom could think milkshakes would make me better. I pushed the plate away and stared out the window into the setting sun. I don't know what it was but I felt something. Something was coming to the Sanctuary.

Max POV

We've been flying for a few hours across the US, and yes I said flying. And by we, I mean me and my flock: me (Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel, plus Total our talking dog. I'm not talking taking an airplane flying, I'm saying full on wings attached to us. Avian Americans is what we are. You all know the story and what not, were taken to the school when we were young, given 2% bird DNA and now we have wings.

"Max! Are we there yet? We've been flying for hours!" Gazzy whined from the back while flying in circles around me.

"For the last time, no. We're heading back to my mom's place which is let's see, we're in Ohio and she's in Arizona. So that's on the other side of the United States." Gazzy gave out a long whine and continued circling. The sun was setting, and it isn't the best to fly at night. I looked around for some where to stay when Fang pointed out something.

"There's a town down there. There's something off about it." I looked down at it, there was something different about it. For some reason I had this safe feeling about it.

"Let's go check it out." I turned downward and dove towards the town, with the rest of the flock following. We landed right outside of the town and in front of the sign that said 'Welcome to Trinity, Ohio.' "Well that's a nice way to say hello."

"I thought we were supposed to stay away from places that seem different?" Iggy spoke for probably the first time since we left. I glared at him which was wasted on the blind man.

"This place is different. For some reason I feel like we should come here."

"Still spells out Danger to me." Iggy crossed his arms.

"Well bummer, we're going in." I walked in, feeling something strange when I entered. I looked at the others and I could tell that they felt it too. "That was weird." I turned around only to find two teenagers standing in front of us. One was a buff athletic guy and the other was the same but a girl.

"State your names and why you came?" The boy came took a step forward.

"Who are you? The border patrol of the town?"

"I guess you can say that. You lot are Weirling's aren't you? I can feel you're magic, so who do you work for? The Rose's or Raven's Ghyll?" Wait backup, this guy drew a sword on us.

"Weir what? We're just finding a place to stay...and you draw a sword on us? Is that even legal?"

"Hang on Jack, Ellen." I looked behind the two and saw an old man step forward. With that staff thing he was holding I would say that he looked like Father Time. "These children aren't with the Rose's or D'Orsay." I looked back at two sword wielders as they withdrew their swords. "Come children, I presume you're here seeking Sanctuary, or have you not yet discovered that you're special?" Oh we're special all right.

"Hold on just one minute." I turned around to face the flock. "So what do you guys think? Should we trust them?"

"I still think that we shouldn't have come here." I looked up at Iggy who still looked angry.

"I think we should go. I'm not getting anything bad from them. They seem like they want to protect this town and everyone in it." Angel the little mind reader was probably the most reliable person in this situation.

"Yeah, I mean if worse comes to worse we can just fly away." Nudge seemed sort of happy about coming here.

"Let's do it!" Gazzy shouted louder than he needed to. I looked over at Fang who just shrugged, helpful isn't he.

"I guess we'll go. But the first sign of them turning on us, do a U and A, all right?" They all nodded and I turned to face the old man. "All right we'll go."

"Wonderful. We'll go to Jack's house. I'm sure you're mother wouldn't mind more company." The old man turned to lead the way.

"She'll be delighted to have more guests. Though I don't know if they'll be enough room for all of them." I watched the girl hit the guy, Jack in the shoulder.

"Don't be that way. You have plenty of room, besides if they're isn't I'm sure Aunt Linda has room in hers."

"She's would if Seph wasn't sick." I watched as those two went back and forth at each other.

"They like each other." I looked down at Angel as she appeared next to me.

"I could tell." We all followed the old man and the bickering love birds up to a house. "Okay, be prepared for anything, got it?"

"Aye Aye captain Max." I looked back at Iggy who was saluting, with everyone else giggling. What could go possibly wrong?

**So here it is. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Now I need to figure out what stones each should have =_= ah not going to be pleasant. So if you have any suggestions please share….I'm mainly stuck on Iggy and Gazzy.**

**So thank you once again. Switch Out.**


End file.
